


Le Vase

by Melie



Series: 30_baisers - Greed/Kimblee [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Blood, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Community: 30_baisers, Crack, Explosions, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic 30_baisers, thème "Le bleu le plus pur".</p><p>Au Devil's Nest, il n'est pas conseillé d'avoir de la décoration...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Vase

**Author's Note:**

> **Thème :** 15 - Le bleu le plus pur  
>  **Disclaimer :** Le vase est à moi. Enfin… était.

C'était en effet un très beau vase, du bleu le plus pur. Mais personne ne savait qui l'avait amené.

Pourtant, il était là, à traîner sur le comptoir, attirant beaucoup de regards.

Dont celui d'un alchimiste qui s'ennuyait. un regard fort étrange. Doré, pour parler de sa couleur. Intrigué, très légèrement, mais tout de même. Intéressé aussi. Très intéressé.

Il allait s'en approcher de plus près. Histoire de faire plus ample connaissance. Bonjour, je suis Kimblee. Toi, tu es le Vase. De quoi es-tu constitué ? Tu fais un joli boum ?

Il allait le faire. Lorsqu'il se retrouva soudainement avec deux bras supplémentaires autour de sa taille et une tête sur son épaule. Tiens donc.

\- Tu t'intéresses aux vases maintenant ? susurra un certain homonculus.

\- En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Tout ce qui te concerne me concerne.

\- Et depuis quand ?

\- Toujours.

\- Oh oh… tu me lâches ?

\- Mmh… tu veux causer à ton nouvel ami le Vase ? Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprends. C'est triste d'être tellement associable qu'on en vient à parler aux vases.

\- Très drôle.

Kimblee se dégagea brusquement. Mais les bras autour de la taille, ça pousse vite. A peine avait-il posé les mains sur le vase qu'il en avait une nouvelle paire. Et une tête sur l'épaule. Faut pas se gêner, hein.

\- C'est vraiment incroyable, remarqua Greed, ce bleu… c'est le bleu le plus pur que j'aie jamais vu. D'ailleurs…

\- Avant que tu ne te lances dans une comparaison débile, je tiens à te rappeler que mes yeux ne sont pas bleus.

\- … je le savais, merci.

\- Menteur.

\- Je te jure que je le savais.

\- Non. Tu allais dire une connerie.

\- J'allais dire que j'adore le bleu. Mais je t'adore aussi, tu sais."

Suivi d'un baiser sur la joue.

-Je ne suis pas bleu.

\- … ça aussi, je le savais.

\- Et je n'aime pas le bleu.

\- Ah bon ?

Une seconde plus tard, le vase appartenait au passé.

\- Oui. Je préfère le rouge.

Et encore une seconde plus tard, il en était couvert.

**FIN.**


End file.
